


something you should read

by Whouffle



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whouffle/pseuds/Whouffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nothing but cute and fluffy seven/castiel <3 small drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	something you should read

Seven glanced at Castiel who had nudged him lightly. It was about 3 in the afternoon, but he didn't care. He wanted to stay in bed with his lover forever. Cas smiled at the Doctor and had his blue eyes wide. The Doctor knew that look anywhere. It meant he wanted something. 

"What is it, Castiel?" The Doctor teased. 

"I was wondering if you could speak with your Scottish dialect." Castiel asked, making his eyes pop out. Seven blushed a little at this. He kind of grew out of his accent, as he got tired of Mels asking what part of Scotland was his from when she knew he wasn't from there. So, he adapted a Northern accent. 

"Why?" 

"I ask of you to just say my name." Seven couldn't exactly say no to his face. He gave Cas a smile then spoke: 

"Castiel, I love you." Cas then pressed his lips against the other man's to which he eagerly returned. After a bit, Cas muttered "I only asked for my name." 

"And I gave you more, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> they're my otp fuck destiele >:(


End file.
